The Future is Your Past With the Light On UP FOR ADOPTION!
by HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Nico, Thalia and Grover are on a mission to recruit new half-bloods. Little do they know, there going to need ALL the help they can get. They don't know who's attacking, what their planning, or that there is even going to be a war, but it's going to be big. And they'll do ANYTHING to stop it. *RENAMED! USED TO BE DANGER AHEAD LOOK OUT!* *UP FOR ADOPTION!*
1. AN! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hello people of the Internet! Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm redoing ALL my existing chapters. Please reread them. Shout-Out to my new beta, percabethatw, for being awesome so far! Well, that's it!**

**Peace, Love, and Percabeth,**

**HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber**

**~Hard work never killed anybody, but why take the chance?~**


	2. Anger, Cookies, and Idiodicy REDONE!

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! Door!" Paul Blofis yells down the hall.

"OK!" I yell back. I sigh. My mother had gotten me this chair that was like, the chair of all chairs. It had cup holders, a food tray, a built-in t.v, and it was the softest in the world. I loved it. And now I was gonna have to get out of it. This had better be good.

"Door!" he yelled again.

I sighed, and muttered, "Of course." I walked out of my room and went to the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Tyson screamed as I opened the door.

"Hey Annabeth, Tyson." I said lamely.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"I was sitting in the softest chair in the WORLD! And I had to get up."

Annabeth smirked. "Whatever."

"AM I NOT HERE?" Nico DiAngelo bellows.

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Nico."

"Yea." he says as he comes in. He's obviously annoyed. Who could blame him?

"Do you guys want some blue chocolate chip cookies?" I offer. Tyson was gone.

"Sure." Annabeth said.

"Whatever." Nico murmmered.

"Remember, Nico. Holding grudges over the smallest of things can lead to somthing bad for a child of Hades."

He shrugged. "Sorry." He said it so casually, I wanted to roll my eyes. He is SO not sorry.

"Now come and get some cookies," Annabeth said and grabbed my hand. I blushed.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh. My. Gods! Why did I grab his hand? I feel like an idiot. Thunder rummbled in the distance. "Mom." I muttered. I forgot that she's started doing that every time I've doubted myself.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

I shook my head at him. "Nothing. Let's just go get cookies." I suggested.

"'Kay!" He said and ran to the kitchen where his mother was just pulling a batch of awesome looking gooey blue chocolate chip cookies out the oven.

**Sally Jackson's POV**

"Fresh cookies!" I announced. Tyson and Nico attacked them. When they backed away, all that was left was 1 cookie and a few crumbs. "Umm, _A_ fresh cookie!" I corrected, less enthusiasticlly.

"Here." Percy said to Annabeth. "You take it."

She frowned. "But.. you don't get any."

He shrugged. "I live with my mom. I can have some whenever I ask."

She nodded in agreement, and the cookie was gone in a matter of seconds. Nico looked at her oddly. "What? Says the one who ate like seven of them. Or should I say smeared across their face. Did you get any in your mouth Death Prince?"

**Tyson's POV**

Bad Annabeth. Bad Bad Annabeth.

**Percy's POV**

I knew somthing bad was about to happen before it did. So, I did the smartest thing in the world. I splashed water on Annabeth.

"Haha! You got some water right... EVERYWHERE!" Nico laughed.

"Oh, shut up. And YOU!" She pointed at me.

"Who, me?" I knew I'd said the wrong thing. She pulled me by my ear towards my bed room.

"Nico, Tyson, Mom, HELP!" My mother shrugged. Good to know she cares.

"Bad Percy," Annabeth said, chuckling at my weakness. I struggled against her grip on me but she had WAY more leverage. Once we were in my room, she pointed to my bed. I sat. She sat in my comfy chair. "So. What was that about?"

"I thought Nico was gonna blow. If I threw water on him, he would have willed a big tartanus monster to tear my house to pieces. Better yet, ME! " She nodded like she understood. We sat there in semi-awkward silence. Annabeth came over to sit by me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

" I love you Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

My eyes went wide. Can you say, best day ever? "I love you, too, Annabeth."

**Annabeth's POV**

His breah lingered on my face. It smelled of mint toothpaste. Finally, after about forever, he kissed me. It was a short, sweet kiss that I wish could have gone on forever.

He smiled at me. " Should we be getting back before the others think your beating me to a pulp?"

I smiled back at him shyly. "You are incredible Percy Jackson."

He nodded cockily, "I know I am."

I rolled my eyes. He raised his hand to touch my face as he looked into my eyes. Oh, his eyes. Their a striking sea-green that made me melt inside the first time I saw him. I know. ANNABETH BEING MUSHY? PUUUHH-LLEEAASE! But, that's how he made me feel. I was madly in love with Percy Jackson. Period. End-Of-Story**.**

**Nico's POV**

I'm gonna go see what's up with them. I walked to the door and heard nothing. Then, a bunch of sucking noises. I gagged. GROSS! Then, I smiled devilishly. Time to play my favorite game - Aggravate The Couple. I burst in percy's bedroom and started singing the chorus to **Raise Your Glass** By: **P!nk **over and over.

_**"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways**_

_**all my underdogs**_

_**we will never be never be anything but loud**_

_**and nitty gritty dirty little freaks**_

_**wont you come and come on and raise your glass**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways**_

_**all my underdogs**_

_**we will never be never be anything but loud**_

_**and nitty gritty dirty little freaks**_

_**wont you come and come on and raise your glass**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways**_

_**all my underdogs**_

_**we will never be never be anything but loud..."**_

As I planned, they were both looking at me like I dropped out of the sky. Mission accomplished!


	3. People fall out of the sky REDONE!

**Nina's POV**

I was walking back from school with the Anubis boarders. Alfie, Eddie, Mara, Patricia and Mick lagged behind Fabian, Jerome, Amber, and I.

"So..." Fabian said to break the silence. "Are you glad to be back in school?" His question was clueless as ever.

A chorus of 'no way's' came from Jerome, Patricia, and I.

Amber, of course, was reading a fashion magazine, How she did that, and managed to walk straight in heels, I don't know. I glanced over her shoulder and saw the name of the magazine.

"_Vêtements, Chaussures et Cheveux,_" I read.

"Wha...?" Patricia sputtered, catching up.

"It means Clothing, Shoes and Hair in French," Amber said.

"Since when did you get good a French Amber?"

"Since—"Just then, two people dropped out of the sky.

One was a really beefy girl with short choppy hair. The other was a thin wiry boy with a buzz cut. They got up and brushed themselves off.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Jerome and I yelled in surprise.

"Yea. I get that a lot," The girl said in a rough, hoarse voice.


	4. People tell us were special REDONE!

**Ok, I know I am a **_**little**_** late on the whole author's note thing. So, I just wanted to say, sorry about the short chapter last time. I have writers block. Please review and I hope you love my story...Cuz if you don't, Annabeth gets it!**

**Annabeth: Please love her story!**

**Me: Yea. What she said. *creep smile***

**Annabeth: What are you doing with that chain saw...no, no... AHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: muuuuahhh haaaaahaaaaa! *laughs like a crazy, creepy lunitic***

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would not be sitting here with my bff laughing and goofing off 'cuz we're got nothing better to do with our lives.**

**Amber's POV**

This is _so_ cool. PEOPLE FELL FROM THE SKY! Alfie was right!...I HATE that!

**Mick's POV**

Am I going crazy or did people just fall out the clouds. No, I'm too pretty to be crazy.

**Clarisse's POV**

These people are making me mad, standing here, staring. "Well?" I demanded.

A girl with dirty blond hair and eyes that changed from a fiery red to a very _pretty_ pale blue nudged a brown haired, brown eyed boy. She must be one of those godesses in-training or somthing.

"So, hello _mortals_." I said rudely.

"Excuse Me? That's really rude. Even if I don't know what you ment. You're..._mortal, _too! You know what I'll do? I'll shove my pen up your..." A girl with red and blue hair streaks and black combat boots said.

"Whoa girl! Calm down Patricia," The American blonde said. So the rude girl must be Patricia.

"Not to be rude, but what is a American doing at an English boarding school?" Chris asked.

**Jerome's POV**

It was time to hold back Nina now. "WHAT'S IT TO YOU, TWIG?" She screamed, flailing around, trying to get out of my grip.

"WHY CAN'T AN AMERICAN COME TO AN ENGLISH BOARDING SCHOOL? WHY ARE PEOPLE SO NATIONALIZED? JEROME, LET ME GO!"

The...hefty girl looked mad. Like, imagine a foaming-at-the-mouth doberman, a really angry chipmunk, and a pissed off construction worker. Now, multiply that be 400. You still wouldn't be even _close _to how downright murderous she looked.

"There's gonna be a fight!" Alfie whispered excitedly.

"Looks like there is," Fabian whispered quietly, trying not to make Nina angrier than she already was.

**Amber's POV**

"Everybody, STOP!" I yelled. And everybody did. Except Nina.

**Chris's POV**

I felt the sudden urge to stop my thought prosess and bow to the bottle blondie.

She must be a charm-speaker. But, that Nina girl didn't. Hmmmm.

**Nina's POV**

Jerome let go of me and mumbled somthing like an apology. Amber stood there just as dazed, but not in a trance dazed.

"We need to get you to camp. _NOW!" _Clarisse said urgently and whistled into the sky.

A few horses with wings came down and bowed. What shocked me more, was one of the winged horses was pure black. Almost purple.

**Patricia**

"Get on. We'll explain when we get there ok?" Clarisse ordered. For some weird reason, I almost felt compelled to get on.

Almost.

"Why should we trust you?" I sneered.

" You shouldn't trust me. But, because we are just like you, you need to. You're all... special people," Clarisse said.

"Ok," Mara said, and climbed aboard one of the white ones. Suddenly, I realized I was the only one on the ground.

"Fine," I snapped, and walked to the black one. He nuzzled me. "But don't expect me to like it."

**Chiron's POV**

I was playing pinochle **(A/N NO clue on how to spell it) **with Mr.D, when I saw tiny dots in the sky. "They're back," I said.

**Percy's POV**

"Stop it Amanda! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

A girl from the Aphrodite cabin was chasing be across camp, begging me to be her boyfriend. Man, she's fast in those torture devices she calls 'heels'.

"Percy, baby! Come back! I love you!" She screeched and ran faster. I ran into the swords arena where Annabeth and Nico were practicing on straw dummies. Well, Annabeth was practicing. Nico was scorching dummies with his sword. He looked as if he was playing rather than practicing.

"Help me! Amanda is after me again!" I yelled and ran into the bleachers. I hid underneath a bench.

"Percyyy. Where are you?" Amanda purred. I shuddered. "He's in the bleachers!" Nico shouted.

"I hate-" I started. Amanda had snuck up behind me and tackled me from behind.

"Get off me, you psychotic freak!" She was kissing me all over my face - including my lips. When she finally got off, my hair was messed up... more than usual, my clothes were ripped, and my face was stained pink with lip gloss.

"Go clean up. You're teaching swod practice and you look a mess," Annabeth stated, and pushed me out the arena.

"Ok then."

**Mr. D's VERY SHORT ****POV (AHH!)**

Those ratty kids, Chris and Clarisse, landed in the fields and hopped off to help the newcomers.

Yes! Just what I needed. Fresh meat...

**Chris's POV**

"Chiron!" I shouted. He came clopping over in centar form. "Can you get them to the orentation film? I have sword pratice in half an hour."

Chiron nodded. "Lets go then. We need to hurry. Sword practice for all of you. Percy doesn't like when people are late."

**Patricia's POV**

Of course Amber and Nina get to ride the centar...grr...

***-20 minutes-***

"So, we are demigods?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"That is, like, SO awesome! Do I get powers and stuff? And-"

Everyone in front of me was bathed in a strange glow. "Patricia!" Nina gasped. "You're a daughter of..."

"All hail Particia Williamson, Daughter of Hecate, Goddess of the three paths, witchcraft, guardian of the household, protector of everything newly born, and evil."


	5. Hecate's New Daughter

**Hellllloooo Fanfictionies! (Like my new word? Well, I don't care it you do or don't, I'm gonna use it.)**

**Patricia's POV**

"Oh, cool! Can I like, kill people with my powers? Cuz' I know some people who we ought to shoot DOWN! Like Jerome and Alfie! And..."

"Calm down child. We don't ask questions like that. I will get a daughter of Hecate to show you around. Ariana! Come here please."

A girl around 15 with straight, shiny hair like fire and bright hazel eyes came over. She looked intimidating, but it was as if she was trying not to.

"What's up, Chiron?" She squeaked.

I eyed her in disgust. So far, she is _really_ annoying.

"Could you show Patricia here to the Hecate cabin?" Her vivid, frightening eyes passed me over, and she plastered what I learned to be a fake smile on her face.

"Sure! I'd love to! Come _on,_ Patricia," She squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her towards the cabins.

Gross…She squeals like Amber. Then again, I should be used to it. But – ah, shut up.

Once we were at the cabin, and out of hearing distance, she turned towards me, scowling.

"Look. I know you hate this as much as I do. So, stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. 'Kay?"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "You're ok, Ariana. You're ok." I walked through the door, leaving her to figure out what I meant.

I walked into the Hecate cabin, and looked around. When I say the cabin was cool, I mean it was FRICKEN AWESOME! It looked like the Slytherin house from Harry Potter, only more friendly. The silky dark green bed spreads, the black shag rug, the teal back lighting coming from nowhere. I was in awe. The silver accents to everything were prominent, but not overpowering. Long story short, it was epic. I mean, everything had a certain magical feeling to it. I knew I was going to fit in well. Then the Ariana girl came up behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna go in and find a bed or what?" I looked at her.

"Your cabin is cool." I stated, nodding my head, trying to show indifference.

"It's epic, ain't it?" She questioned.

"Yes!" I gushed. Wait! Since when do I _gush_?

"Everyone things that." She deadpanned, walking to the only bunk with traces of yellow on it. She leaned down to her trunk at the end of her bed and dug a key out of her back pocket.

Only then did I realize that everyone had one. They were all decorated to the style of the person. The one closest to the door was all black with silver swirls and patterns on it. They seemed as if they were moving. Engraved in white, was the name _Katarina Fleur._The one next to it was a pale pink with shadows of models on it. The name _Lily Marianna Jackson_ **(A/N not related to Percy in no way, shape, or form) **was written in a brighter pink on the front of the trunk. The one opposite it was aqua blue, with a darker blue checker pattern going from the lock, and swirling around once. The name _Shadow La Lavingale_ was written in a bold Evergreen. The one farthest in the back corner of the room was grey. It looked as if it had not been touched.

I walked over, assuming it to be mine. I sat on the edge of the bed and inhaled deeply. It reeked of burnt hotdogs and wet dog. _Odd combination,_ I thought to myself. What I didn't notice was a dark shadow in the corner. It inched out and stood in front of me.

"_What do you think you're doing_?" It hissed, dark purple eyes boring into mine. "Um..."

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNN!**

**Ohh, cliff hanger. I know, I know. I haven't been consistent with my updates. Cue pitch forks. But, I started school about 2 weeks ago and I'm still getting used to it. Sorry! I need 5 reviews before I update again. Just do it! The box is right down there. Just one click and then type. Simple as that! Come on. You know you want to...**

**What will happen with Patricia?**

**What came out at her?**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Will I stop asking questions?**

**The world may never know...**


	6. Something Special pt 1

Helloo, Fanfictionies! - (There goes my word again... My word and I will take over the world, if you do not mind.) So, I know I only have like, 4 reviews, but I wanted to update anyway. So, here it goes!

* * *

**Percy's POV**

1. I really hate Annabeth (For now. I know I'm going to love her in a couple of hours again).

2. Nico is _really_ no help in rabid girl situations.

3. I look a mess and apparently need to take a shower.

I walked up to the Athena cabin and peaked inside the door. Annabeth was there putting her golden locks into a high messy bun.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said, smiling at the sight.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain. Did you clean up yet? You have a sword class to teach in 10." She smirked knowingly.

"Pssh! Of course I'm ready for class! I just got sidetracked... a bit."

She raised her eyebrows, and turned around to face her mirror. She slides a few metallic bobby pins in, to hold the bun, and said, "I'll take over the class until you're ready."

She checked to make sure her dagger is in the sheath and passed me, walking to the arena. Her perfume wafted through the air. Lavender and Camomile. Sigh. She's so beautiful, it's almost a crime.

There was some commotion when she walked into the arena, but that's only because my class is full of newbies. Our stories are now campfire stories. Personally, I think that is pretty cool. Eager to get to class, I started walking to my cabin to get rinsed off and change clothes.

As I walked past the Big House, Chiron came out, bow slung over his shoulder.

"Percy?" He called, his tail swinging.

"Yeah, Chiron?" I hollered back, sprinting to the Big House porch.

His face was grim. "Come child. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnn! Sorry for not relieving the tension in the Hecate cabin. Thought you could wait another week or two. OK, please feel free to send me angry PM's and reviews...I deserve it. But, I _have_ had a lot going on. If you wanna know, PM me, but I don't care if you don't. And a shout out to my beta, percabethatw, for waiting so long for me!

**Peace, Love, and Leo Valdez**

**HOA-PJ-JB**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

_**ATTENTION! THIS IS A LATE APRIL FOOLS JOKE FROM APRIL 2ND. READ NEXT "CHAPPIE" TO SEE APOLOGY NOT TO ANYONE WHO CARES!**_

Hey FF readers, friends, and buddies. Um, I have no idea how to start this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. I'm not writing anymore. Like, ever.

My mom and dad have tried to get a book I wrote published for about 2 months and everywhere we went, it was rejected. No one liked my writing, and I just don't seen any reason in doing this anymore, if its going to be like this forever. I want my writing career to take me somewhere. Not here forever.

_**ATTENTION! THIS IS A LATE APRIL FOOLS JOKE FROM APRIL 2ND. READ NEXT "CHAPPIE" TO SEE APOLOGY NOT TO ANYONE WHO CARES!**_

I've tried for you guys, but I barely got to post the previous chapter without bursting into tears. I just can't do it anymore. I've been rejected about 14 times and the last one was the icing on the cake. The woman said that I, and I quote, "Would never have a career in writing and should stop now, before I ruin my life trying to reach for a star I'd never get to."

So, for those of you who care, I'll be on for a week or two more, but not much longer. If you want to adopt the story, pm me your reason why you want to take the story. Or don't, nothing you do to the story can make it worse than it is now. Make it your own, I don't someone, take it. I don't want to disappoint any people who are reading.

So, just wanted to say...goodbye Fanfiction. Goodbye forever.

**__****ATTENTION! THIS IS A LATE APRIL FOOLS JOKE FROM APRIL 2ND. READ NEXT "CHAPPIE" TO SEE APOLOGY NOT TO ANYONE WHO CARES!**


End file.
